Legends of Zelda
by CSI Productions
Summary: The complete legends of Zelda, as told by the princess herself, and reworked by the good people at CSI. This grand epic will take you through Link's life and legacy, one legend at a time. (Yes, there IS romance in this...)
1. Prologue: Mother and Child

From theLegends of Zelda  
A collection of legends by Princess Zelda of Hyrule  
Re-organized by Gino C. Ortiz  
  
A COMING SOON PRODUCTION   
  
Once upon a time, in the ancient world of Hyrule, the land was bare and devoid.  
The world was flat and gray, empty of all things living.  
  
But, upon that time, three golden godesses of creation found this barren land,  
And they agreed it needed changing...  
  
Din, with her fiery arms, sculpted the land...  
Farore, with her unmatched wisdom, painted the land with it's natural laws...  
And Nayru, with her corageous heart, poured the power to govern that land into all its blessed creatures...  
The godesses, their labors completed, returned to the heavens.  
In the spot they left from, three golden triangles were left.  
  
Foreward by Princess Zelda:  
In the vast land of hyrule, there is a legend... a legend of a boy, who became a man. A boy who traveled to the ends of ime, learning, growing, and testing the limits of his world. A boy who would travel far and wide, across time, and space, between dimensions. A boy who would master magic, and bend time. A boy who's very fate was in twine with the very world. \par  
  
His adventures would be countless, and great, and his mighty but gentle essence would bring peace and balance to the land. His wisdom, courage, and above all, his purity, would be the fabric of that wich is the land of Hyrule. He would be a hero not of an age, but a hero of all time. \par  
  
Unblinkingly, this hero of time would strive forward towards his one noble goal, his purpose, his destiny... his destiny which was, above ALL else, to save... me.\par  
  
Prologue:  
The Beginning...  
  
Once, in the land of Hyrule, long ago, when the land was young... yes, that's how the tale begins. Once, in this ancient land of Hyrule, where the very godesses of creation once dwelled, there was a great war.   
  
The King, Signor De Hylia, was a beloved and benevolent ruler of his land. He was one of the first of the great kings of Hyrule, and he was still young then. As a matter of fact, king Signor was 27, having just recieved the throne from his father, who had died in battle.   
  
Signor De Hylia III, the current Signor King's father, left him with the nation of Hyrule to rule over as Signor De Hylia IV, and in a poor time for a new king to reign. The nation was swept with chaos, having been layed seige to by hoards of destructive creatures of darkness from some unseen force. Confidence in the new king's capabilities was weak... very weak, until he first proved himself in battle.   
  
Yes, king Signor's first day of combat... his first facing with the aboniable hoards of dark creatures... it would be more a historic day than any in Hyrule's history. For, you see, at 4:30 in the morning on this day in the Hylian realm, a tiny, frail baby was born to the queen Azalia, a baby named Zelda.  
  
On this same day, miles away from the castle, in a small inn in the middle of Kakariko village, another baby was born at the same minute right down to a tick, to Areille Bishop, a local housewife.  
  
Also, at that moment in time, even farther from both places, in the Spirit Temple far out in the Gerudo Desert, a young warrior named Gannondorf fell to his knees in the middle of his rigourous training, with a throbbing pain in his mind that ran all the way down his spine, and up his arm to the back of his left hand.  
  
And, possibly most phenominally, in the deep woods of Kokiri Forest, the legendary forest guardian, the Great Deku Tree, opened it's two eye-like slits of bark surrounded by bushy, brushy eyebrows, and said, "Navi... Navi the fairy? Come hither, Navi, I have found you a child."  
  
And the scene was set... history would be made.  
  
The Mother...  
  
Arielle looked up from her bed at the ceiling of the small inn she rested in. It was painted to look like the sky. The sun shone in, reflecting nicely on her newborn's golden hair. "We still need a name for you."  
  
"Gu... kaha?" The little baby fretted and blinked at her. She smiled.  
  
"I don't quite think it will do, son." She giggled. "But, it's a start."  
  
"Arielle? Arielle?!" A voice called from down the stairs. A man poked his head in through the entryway. "Arielle, I came as fast as I could."  
  
"Oh, Myth, come hither! See your new nephew? " Arielle smiled as her brother entered the room. Myth stepped across the dust wood floor, up to the foot of the large, white bed. He sat down near his sister, and smiled in awe at the little bundle in her arms.  
  
"Oh, wow! Is that him? My little nephew?" Myth held out his arms, taking the young one into his hands. "You're a lucky little one, sharing such a marvelous day with the new princess! Did you hear, Sister? The Queen had a little girl, Zelda."  
  
"Oh, did she? I have been here with my child all day." Arielle smiled at her son, who cooed back, nuzzled warmly in his uncle's arms. "He's a quiet little fellow. He doesn't fuss."  
  
"He's well behaved. It runs in the family to have nice manners in front of ladies, right little guy?" Myth playfully pushed the little babys nose, and he giggled. Arielle smiled. "What's his name?"  
  
"I haven't chanced one yet, actually." Arielle stared up at the cieling again, lost in thought.   
  
"How's about Myth the second?" Myth smiled widly, Arielle rolled her eyes.   
  
"You're just like Myst... where is she, anyhow?" Arielle asked, suddenly remembering her other sibling.  
  
"We're so alike cause we're twins, and she's on her way. She's always late, that's our difference." Myth said, handing the baby back to Arielle. "She should be along."  
  
"Arielle! Myth! Where is he?" Sure enough, a female voice rang up through the portal to the room, just as Myth finished his sentance. Myst soon emerged into the room, and she gasped at what she saw. "Ooooh, Arielle! Is that him?"   
  
"Yes, yes it is." Arielle handed the baby to Myst, who snatched him up, and hugged him to her chest. "Oh, I'm going to spoil you! Hey... he has blond hair." This was odd, actually, as everyone in Arielle's family before this child had brown hair. Brown hair, green eyes, and well defined features. Myth and Myst were both gorgeous... although maybe it was more fair to call Myth handsome. They both bore that slender, muscle toned form.   
  
Arielle was a little more built in than her twin siblings, but she was just as rarely beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled like magic in any setting. "Yes, he takes after his father," said Arielle.  
  
"Where is his father?" Myth asked, standing up and stretching.  
  
"The castle. He had to go... he'll be so dissapointed that he missed this, but it's okay. He'll get to know this baby well in the next few weeks, he hasn't missed the tough parts." Arielle said, having experiance in such fields. Her previous husband was with her whilst she was with child, her first born Sady. That man, however, had not been nearly as good as the father of this newborn.   
  
This young boy's father was a good man indeed, a captain of the Hyrulian royal army. He had been unexpectedly summoned to the castle hours upon hours ago, but had promised to return as soon as he could.   
  
"It's too bad that you're not a girl, or we could call you Myst!" Exclaimed Myst... Arielle stifled a chuckle. Suddenly, a loud ruckuss could be heard from downstairs. A soldier, dressed in heavy armor, burst into the room, panting heavily. He was wounded.  
  
"Message, by order of his grace, King Signor De Hylia IV, in post to the wife of Captain Brand Bishop. I am to inform thee that today on the hour of noon and thirty that the captain and his men will meet in combat with a hoard of Moblins moving in haste towards this village. Lives will be lost. All women and children are to be evacuated by royal order. Men are encouraged to take up arms, and fight alongside the kings forces, but none shall be forced thus. Please, the kings good brother Darunia of the Goron tribe on Death mountain will take thee all into shelter, make haste!" The guard collapsed in a heap. Myth rushed to his side.   
  
"Brother, is he alright?" Myst called. The young boy in her arms began to cry, and she quickly and soothingly began to hush him.  
  
"He will live... he is exhausted, he must have ran here from the castle." Myth glanced out the window. "Noon and thirty... by the sun! It's only and hour and a quarter till the time he speaks! We must make haste, women, can you travel my sister?" Mythy stood, moving to Arielle's side. She ooked grim.  
  
"I will not move from here without my husband! Oh, godesses! Where is my Brand?" A panic took over Arielle. She sat up in bed, ignoring the pain it coused her in her weakened state, to move so fast and so strenuously. "Quick, bring me my son! And wake that good soldier, get him food! I must find my love, I must see him and he must see his son, if we are destined never to meet eyes again."  
  
"Arielle, sister dear, time is short! We must flee to death mountain, or risk never leaving this place." Myst reasoned, handing the young child to it's mother. Arielle wore a fierce look.  
  
"Do as I say, dear sister! If life were governed not but by time and logic, then life would not be lived, but siply turn like the gears of the windmill, or the crank of the well. If you would take up time as a sword to part me and my husband for my safety, then know that I will die inside if I never see him again. For my safety, the sooner I do see him, the sooner we are to retreat." Arielle pushed herself up from bed, baby in her arms. Her stomach was bloated still, and her body weak from birth. In worn clothes, she stood, and trembled, but did not let herself fall. Myst could not but nod, and Myth hefted the soldier to his feet. "Sister, fetch my doughter, and some aid from down stairs to help this soldier... he may show us to my husband."  
  
Myst was quick to respond, nodding once and rushing down the stairs that led out of the second floor. Arielle rocked her little baby slowly in her arms.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Your highness, sir, we will be departing shortly for the Kakariko mountain pass. We have the shiekah already there and in position for defense." The kings royal advisor, called Roderich by name, was a tall, bald man with a long, thin nose. He spoke limely.   
  
"Shiekah? Yes..." The king stood from his throne, clad in battlearmor, and ready to join a fight. He knew he would, befor the day was through. He placed a hand on his chin, beardless. It was customery for a king of Hyrule to be bearded and long-haired, but Signor was never a man of custom. He rather liked to do things his own way. "I want the Shiekah to be ready for a mid-way offensive. Have them move into the surrounding hills, they're good acrobats, so they can use the trees for cover, I'm sure. When the moblins near the pass, the Shiekah will attack from the hills, understood? Then, upon that attack, we will have mounted soldiers, (I want our best mounted artillerists, carrying our best crossbows or theirs) they will support the Shiekah. We should be able to substantially weaken the incoming Moblins with this counter-strike."   
  
"Sire, many lives will be lost if we take this initiative." Roderich protested. The king sighed.  
  
"Dear Roderich, I have known you for years. You served my father, and not once was his judgement questioned. I realize that I am no my father, nor am I an orthodox kind in your eyes, but I am still king. Lives will be lost either way, whether we bring it to the front of our civillians doorsteps or leave it out in the fields."  
  
"Sire." Roderich stuttered, eyeing his king. There was little he could do, law governed him to do as the new king said, but that did not keep his mind from thinking thoughts of betrayel. The new king was definitely not his father, that was for sure. Young, and restless... surely this youth could not run a nation? Roderich only prayed that few would die before the 'good' king would decide to listen well to him.  
  
"Tell me, who is captain of the guard in the area?" The king asked, turning away from his advisor, and looking out the window at his kingdom far below... and the menacing cloud of evil pouring forth from near the open desert.   
  
"The Kakariko captain of the guards is Sir Bran Bishop, he is a Hylian living there in the Shiekah village." Roderich explained, plainly.   
  
"I see... a good man, I trust? I will have to meet him... we will ride out shortly. Where is Impa with my daughter? And how is my lovely wife?" The king turned once more, facing his advisor this time. Roderich snapped to attention, standing straight up in his spot.  
  
"Huh? Oh... yes, sir, I will check right away on the condition of your wife and your child." Roderich responded. He had been dreaming of what it would have been like to be king. So much better than that brat taking the job. If only the little prince hadn't have been born, Roderich would have succeeded to the throne when Signor III died. With that, Roderich stamped off to locate Impa, the shiekah woman assigned to take care of the young princess, should her mother's increasingly worsecondition become mortal.  
  
In other parts of the castle...  
  
"Little princess, I have felt great light in you. You will be something very special one day... a princess of destiny." Impa said to the sleeping bundle in her arms. Impa was a young shiekah women, one of the shadow people's master thiefs... she was beautiful in her youth, as were all of the best shiekah. Her pale skin and lavender hair only added to the effect of beauty. In her arms, the young princess Zelda slept soundly.  
  
"Impa?" A voice echoed through the large chambers that were to one day be Zelda's and Impa's too until the young princess was old enough to be on her own at night. Boots clacked against the hardwood floor of th chambers, making little 'clickety' noises, as the wearer increased his pace. "Impa? Impa!"  
  
"Yes?" Impa turned calmly, the little baby still asleep in her arms. "What is it, Roderich?"  
  
"The King wishes to see his daughter. Bring her to the King's royal chambers, as the Queen also requests her daughters presence." Roderich's face was bland, his temperament still poor after the kings silencing of his 'good' advice.   
  
"And how is our queen?" Impa looked worriedly from the baby to Roderich.\par  
  
"I'm sorry, she is fading quickly, Impa." Roderich's words brought silence, and the two walked off to the royal chambers, the child resting in Impa's arms.   
  
"Little one, let's make sure your mommy knows that you will be so great, yes?" Impa whispered to the little bundle. A tear rolled down her pale cheek.  
  
Back in the town of Kakariko...  
  
"Wake up, man!" Arielle yelled to the face of the guard, who still slumped in slumber on the floor of the bedroom. She struck her hand across his face, despite the gasps and protest of the people around her. He litte baby was the only one who found it funny, it seemed, which she couldn't help but think cute. Finally, the guard stirred. "Yes, awake? Speak!"  
  
"What?" The guard scanned the room around him, startled. "What? Where? OOOH! I bear a message from the king!"   
  
"Yes, yes, we know! You've delivered it. I'm looking for captain Bishop." Arielle spoke as slow as she could, which was about as fast asshe could too, whilst still being coherant.  
  
"Captain Bishop? Then you are his wife? He's in the field, about 20 minutes out from here in Kakariko by horse, forty or more on foot." The guard said.   
  
"Then, you shall take us to him." Arielle helped the man to his feet, but the guard shook his head.   
  
"Good lady, I cannot! It would be wrong of me to do so."   
  
"I will not leave this city in any direction unless it is that which leads to my husband." Arielle shouted, taking her baby in her arms from her sisters hands. "Take me to Brand Bishop."  
  
"Please, do as she asks." Myth said. "We must, the sooner we can, the sooner we can get her from danger."  
  
"...." The soldier was silent for moments, standing and regarsding Myth, Myst, Ariell, and her child. The guard grimaced, and said, "Fine, yes, I will take you. Just hope you that I do not lose my job for this!"  
  
"It's alright." Myst said, "you can just tell them I would have beat ya."\par  
  
"Guh?" The soldier raised an eyebrow at Myst, just before Arielle grabbed him and pulled him towards the staircase.   
  
"Come, all who shall. My child and I ride now to see his father." Arielle said,pulling the guard along. Myst and Myth followed.   
  
At the bedside of the queen Azalia...  
  
"Dear, I love you by my life." King Signor was on one knee, resting by the side of his loved wife. Her condition was beyond any magic or medicine... she would die, and the young princess Zelda would have no mother. "Our daughter is beautiful. She would love you too, and I will make sure that she will love you."  
  
"My king..." the queen's red lips curled into a smile. "Zelda is beautiful because you love me, and she is a product of that love. Our beautiful little girl. We will never be parted when such a beautious bond as this child does exist between us. Even in death."  
  
"Say not that word." King Signor burried his head by his lady's side, hiding his tears.  
  
"Rise, king." The queen said. "The people need you. I am past help, but will join you shortly for all time. I will be with you my king, make sure that this place stays safe for our daughter."  
  
"Azalia..." The king rose, and fell silent. He stared longingly into his wife's eyes. "Azalia, hang onto life. i iwll return to you, my love."  
  
"King, go now!" Azalia pleaded, "Run from here, and to your peoples aid. They need you."  
  
"Azalia, I shall not think upon any more than you." With that, the king turned, and strode from the room. "Azalia, I love thee..." he said one final time.   
  
"And I thee, king Signor. Fare well." She said, the door closing behind her husband. Impa rushed forward. The baby Zelda was in Roderich's arms. He looked down upon the little girl in his hands, and scowled. How he wished this family were not so... as much as he did love the queen, he cared not for king Signor, or for that wretched little child Zelda who'm he did hold. Only Azalia did Roderich much care for... her beauty was devine. Soon, however, she would die... becuase she was weak, from birthing that wretched beast of Signor's offspring.   
  
"Oh, Lady Azalia!" Impa threw her arms around the queen, who shushed her as best she could.  
  
"It will be alright, Impa." Azalia patted the young Shiekah's back. "Take care of Zelda, will you?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Impa bowed low before the queen, tears still streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"Impa... bring my daughter to me... and why don't you and Roderich come sit here?" Azalia gestured to the chairs around the bed. "Come, let me tell you all a story. I would love to do that... and to spend my last few hours among friends."  
  
"My queen..." Roderich stared in awe at the dying Azalia. She smiled at him. He rushed forward with Baby Zelda, placing her in the queens lap. "Here is Zelda." Roderich and Impa pulled their chairs close to the Queen's bedside.   
  
"Now... what story to tell?" The queen smiled at those around her. She could feel her strength fading. It wouldn't be long. "Ah, but of course... there is only one to tell in such troubled times... there is a place in this land, a place known as the sacred realm."  
  
Miles away, in the vast fields of Hyrule, King Signor approached his troops, swiftly on horseback.   
  
Meanwhile, in the nearby meadows, on a high hill, three Shiekah scouts watched as the hoard of moblins drew closer to the city of Kakariko.  
  
And nearer still to the city, a mile from Kakariko's wall, Arielle Bishop was riding swiftly for her husband on a white horse.  
  
"Hark, guard? What approaches there from our rear?" Brand Bishop looked up from the map layed out on the table before him. Sever of the armored Hylia wagons the troops had arived there in were all lined up like a barricade, and a make-shift HQ was being formed, a place where the injured could take refuge, if refuge was possible.   
  
"Three women, a man, and one of our own scouts. They all ride on horseback, and draw near here." The guard said, pointing his spyglass toward the riders.   
  
"A woman?" Brand reached up to take the spyglass, and placed it to his own eye. He peered through it. "Arielle!" Dropping the spyglass, Brand charged forward across the plain toward the horses. Arielle stalled her steed when she saw Brand running towrds them. She leapt down, landing gracefully, her little boy in one arm, and dashe to her husband.   
  
"Brand! Oh, Brand!" She put her free arm around the man, as Myst, Myth, the soldier, and Arielle's daughter, Sady, all gathered around on their horses. "Brand... sweet... this is your son."  
  
"My..." Brand was overcome. This had not been his expectation. He gazed, starry eyed, upon the bundle in his wifes hands. "...Arielle? Did you venture this far to show him to me? My love... he's beautiful!"  
  
"You had to see him, before... before..."  
  
"My dear, I must protect this nation, and our new son." Brand turned to the field where his men awaited the coming storm with anxiety and worry. "And Kakariko."  
  
"Brand, I would never ask you to leave those soldiers. You understand, I would die inside if you never met our son." Arielle stammered.   
  
"Well, I do understand. He is wonderful. Does he have a name?"  
  
"Not yet." Arielle said, looking to her son. "Will you hold him?"  
  
"Yes." The air was silent, save for tiny coos and fusses from the infant child, as Brand took the little one in his arms. "Arielle... he's wonderous."  
  
"Yes, I know." More silence, as the two lovers stood, admiring their own flesh and bloods sweet, innocent product. Timidly, a soldier stepped forth, breaking the moment of peace.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir... we need to hurry. The enemy is nearing the ridge." The soldier said, moving up to his superior. Brand grimaced, and kissed the child on the head before passing it back to the mother.   
  
"You must get out of here, quickly!" said Brand, gazing sorrowfully at his wife and child. "You need to find safety, head for Death Mountain!"  
  
"I..." Arielle glanced from Brand to the soldier. She grimaced, and looked to her horse. "Don'tyou go dyin on me!" With that, Arielle kissed her husband fiercely, and then turned to her horse, tears in her eyes, and her infant in her arms. Myth and Myst brought their own horses aroun to Brand.  
  
"Good luck, my brother-in-law." Myth said, nodding to Brand.  
  
"Yes, may the godesses be in your heart, and may the sacred triforce give you strength." Myst nodded, turning and following her brother and sister. They began their rie back to Kakariko.   
  
Yong Sady, Arielle's first born, pulled up alongside her mother, and rode silently, observing her younger brother in her mother's arms. "Mother, my young brother... I had a dream about him last night. Before he was even born."  
  
"Did you, child?" Arielle asked. She was beginning to feel weak, her body sore and tired from her burden of childbirth, coupled with the strenous ride to the field from Kakariko.   
  
"Yes... in my dream, there was a shimmering light in the middle of Hyrule field, up on the crest of the highest hill. I ran towards it... I'm not sure why, but when I got there, there was the triforce. I looked at it, taking in its beauty... it was marvelous, like nothing I'd ever seen!" Saidy said, making gestures with her hands as she spoke. Her horse trodded along peacefully next to her mother's. "Then... the three godesses appeared. They were beautiful too... and they shone a bright golden color, making it hard to make out their shapes. One of them steppedforward and said, 'My sisters and I have forseen it that your brother is one of the three children of Destiny. His fate is intertwined with the very fateof Hyrule itself and possibly that of the entire universe. Although he is born of our realm, and to a child of us, the three golden godesses, this young boy is more than even we can forsee.' then another of the three godesses steppedforth, and she said, 'There is great plight ahead of you child. The world of Hyrule is going to be raveged with the powers of a cleansing war. At the peak of this war, a great battle will be fought between good, and evil. Those forces of good and evil are only just now beginning to brood. They will not culminate for several more years... more than a decade. Many lives will be lost, but the child born to your mother this night will be spared. He will live in sanctuary, and you will not see him for many years.' then, the last of the three godesses stepped forth, and she said, "He is one of the children of destiny... the immortal link between realms... the noble pilgrim... the chosen wanderer... the Hero of Time. You must understand, that all things will happen for a reason. Because of this, your fate to this realm is as important as your brother's. We will be with you child.' and then... then one of them raised their arms, and I was surrounded in a green light... when I woke, I was in bed."  
  
"A prophecy..." Arielle sighed. "Yes, the old woman from the potion shop told me this would happen. She knows thigns like that."  
  
"What, mother?" Sady cocked her head, not sure what her mother had meant.   
  
"The old potion mistress from Kakariko told me when you were born that you were a child of the eye of truth, one of those gifted in seeing the future. She knew this, cause she was one as well. She said that one day, you would start to see things before they happened, brought to you by the godesses in visions. You see child... your father was a shiekah mage. That's why your thus gifted I think."  
  
"You never told me this?"  
  
"The potion mistress said that telling you too soon could throw off the gift." Arielled explained. "I knew that I would tell you, as soon as you began to see things."  
  
"Mother..." before another word could escape Sady's lips, the ground began to shake. The horses stopped in their tracks, shifting nervously from side to side, their large eyes open widely. The ground before the travelers began to loosen, and a wave of bony hands began to emerge.  
  
"Stalfos!" Myth yelled. Just as he said this, the grim creatures began to emerge full from the dirt, more than ten of them already. Myth drew his sword, wich was cheathed at his horses side, and turned to Arielle. "Run, take the child!"  
  
"The path to Kakariko is blocked now, look!" Arielle pointed to the bridge over the Zora river. On it, Stalfos archers stood, theirbows ready, and their blank, soulless skulls gazing into nothingness.   
  
"Flee to the forest then! Head due East, and along the trees until you reach a grove and a hollowed log." Myth commanded, "Be swift, sister!"   
  
Arielle, without options, turned her horse, and fled fast. The large animal beneath her galloped hard, and her child began to cry in her arm. "I'm sorry little one... there is no other way." Arielle began to cough, hard. She put her mouth to the side of her arm, coughing into her shoulder. When she brought her head away, she saw bloos where her mouth had been... without so much as a second thought, she galloped her horse faster towards the forest.  
  
By Azalia's bedside...  
  
"Who so ever finds the triforce has to have much courage, much strength, and much wisdom indeed... but only one truly pure of heart can behold it. The one who is able to hold that sacred triforce in his hands will be granted a single, undying wish." Queen Azalia said. "You know... our world is filled with Magic, little princess Zelda. Magic like you. I, like my mother before me, am gifted with the power of truth's eye... I can see things before they happen. The godesses show them to me. You too, young zelda, will forever have this gift." The room was silent, as the queen gazed at her little daugter.  
  
Miles away, another mother was riding through the deep woods of Hyrule. Her horse galloped quickly through a large tree trunk, and across a foot bridge, into a small thicket. Past large treehouses now, and a glimmering pond, and through a little passage, to a great open field. Before Arielle was the largest tree she had ever seen. She dismounted her horse, and hobbled up to it, collapsing to her knees with her young child in her arms.   
  
"What dost thou bring here?" A benevolent, and calm voice was barely audible in Arielles fading light. THe mother felt warm with the voices touch.   
  
"My... son... take him..." She gasped. Her strength was going. It wouldn't be long now... "Please, take him."  
  
"Put him in the basket..." A blue light appeard in front of Arielle, and a small basket formed of it. The mother set her child down in it, slowly. "My son... please, be safe." Arielle smiled at her child. "Thank you, thank you for taking my child. Keep him safe." Arielle told the voice.   
  
"Hush now, and listen befoe thou fade." The voice said... Arielle began to hear the faintest little hum, wich grew louder. A soft, singin voice...  
  
And in the castle of Hyrule, there was the dying queen Azalia, holding her child, Zelda in her arms. Softly, the mother sang a little song, it's slow, rolling notes making the room feel brighter. The little golden triangles on the head of the young Zelda's bonnet began to glow bright. And the queens lollaby floated through the air like magic. After a few moments, the sweet song ended. "Remember that tune, Impa. Play it for Zelda, when she's lonely..."  
  
"Yes, my queen." Impa said, but it was too late. Azalia's eyes had already closed.   
  
And miles away, in the deep, forest of Hyrule, just as Arielle's body was taken down deep into the rich life-soil of the Kokiri forest, and her soul was sent to join the Godesses paradise... a young girl with green hair, and a fairy by her side, poked her head out curiously from behind a large old tree...  
  
It was the oddest thing Saria had EVER seen... who would put a baby in a basket?  
-End Prologue- 


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy

The Boy Without a Fairy...  
  
"Well, why doesn't he have a fairy then?" Mido, self-proclaimed leader of the kokiri children, said, stooping over the little bundle in the basket at his feet. It was a little baby, in a whicker basket, and it had been found in front of the Deku Tree.   
  
"What, is this a new brother?" Saria, one of the other children, bright eyed with green hair, had looked up at the Deku tree and asked. The great forest guardian smiled, or something like smiling anyhow, and said:  
  
"Take him to your friends. Keep him safe." And then silence.\par  
  
Saria lingered only for a moment, and then lifted the baby from the ground, and carried it away from the Deku Tree, back to the Kokiri village. She hopped gracefully across the pond, and the baby bounced in her hands. It stirred and fussed, and began to cry. "Oh no! Don't cry, little one..." Saira held the baby before her, and smiled warmly at it. "It's okay."   
  
"Guh?" The little baby cooed, and fussed. Saria pulled it close to her chest.  
  
"It's okay, little guy." Then she whispered something into the air, and a little ball of light came zooming from beneath her tunic. She smiled at it, and then said, "Lily, bring everyone here. I have a new brother for us."  
  
"Ooooh! So THAT'S what happened over by the Deku Tree... okay!" And that's how they all had gotten there. Lily, Saria's fairy, had left and found the other Kokiri, and brought them to the meadow out in the center of the village. Now, they were all sitting around in Mido's house, dicussing what to do about the new boy.   
  
"Yeah, no Fairy!" One boy said, in agreeance with Mido. It was true, all of the Kokiri were never without their fairys from the day of their birth. However, this new little boy was alone.  
  
"So? Who cares? Maybe he doesn't need one..." Saria said.  
  
"Doesn't need one?" One of the girls piped up, "How can you get along without one? I wouldn't be able to function at all without Tilly."  
  
"Yes, Dabu and I don't like it." Mido said, his own fairy whispering in his ear. "I think that we should leave the kid out in the lost woods."  
  
"No, we can't do that! Kokiri's who stay in the woods too long become lost, and turn into Skull kids." Saria cried, snatching up the boy, and holding him close. "I think he's great! He hasn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Saria, the Deku tree didn't say where this boy came from! All us Kokiri were born in leaves from the Great Deku Tree... this boys in some sort of weird wooden thing." Mido said. "What is it? A basket? Who ever heard of putting a baby in a basket...?"  
  
"He's only a kid! He could learn to be more Kokirish." Saria insisted. "I mustn't let him go. I promised the Deku Tree I'd keep this one safe."  
  
"Hmm, well..." Mido tapped his foot against the floor of the hut, and paced back and forth. Dabu, the fairy, circling around his head. "Fine, I, Mido, leader of the Kokiri... have come to a decision..." Silence... "Well?" The kids clapped, half-heartily, and Mido cleared his throat.  
  
"Thank you... now, as I was saying - I, Mido, hath decided! The boy shall stay, and be raised by you, Saria... now, what's his name?" Saria felt a jolt of joy go up her spine. She raised her head up to think hard about a name for the child.   
  
"Deku Tree didn't give him one... maybe we could call him..." Saria thought about it for a moment. "I think I want to call him Link."  
  
"Link? What kind of a name is Link?" Mido looked oddly at Saria, "Oh, forget it. You always say weird tings like that. Well, what's done is done, now all of you get out of my house! I want to eat."  
  
The Kokiri children all rushed from Mido's little treehouse. Saria picked up the little Links basket, and skipped off toward her own home. "You know, Mido didn't hear me out, Link. The reason I named you that is I think your the boy Deku Tree told me about. The link between all creatures of the world. Link, that's what you are and what your name is, okay? I think you like that." The little baby in the basket cooed softly. Saria entered her own little treehouse, and set the baby on a table. "When you're old enough, we'll make you a treehouse of your own. For now, you'l stay with me, little Link."  
  
For years, Saria raised the boy. Link, the boy without a fairy, he was called. Most of the children grew to accept him, but Saria was his true friend in the Kokiri forest. Saria tought Link all he could know about being a Kokiri child.  
  
Time would come, however, and Saria knew this... she felt this all her life... time would come, and Link would one day have to leave the forest. That time wouldn't comefor a while yet though, and she was happy to have someone like Link... someone to care for.  
  
-End Segment- 


	3. The Day of Becomming

The Day of Becomming...  
  
It was a tradition among the Kokiri children that on the fourth day of the 6th month of each year a festivle would be held. This day was known as the Day of Becomming. During this festivle, the youngest of the kokirir would go through the trials of the forest, a competition of acceptance into the Kokiri society that each Kokiri boy and girl must complete to become a "man" or "woman".  
  
And, it was this fourth day of the 6th month of the year that a young kokiri named Link was to take his test. Link was eight years old then, and the average kinda of rough-and-tumble Kokirish boy for the most part, innocent, sweet, and young from the tip of his forest green, socklike cap all the way down to the leather clad soles of his feet. Link had only very recently moved into his own private treehouse in the forset, a large circular structure mounted around a towering oak, with a ladder out front leading up to a small wooden porch. Inside, everything was wooden, Link's little oak table had actually been carved from the innards of te tree, forming a permanent natural mold with the floor of the building. Links bed was a hollow half-log stuffed with straw and blankets, with a genuine Cuccoo feather pillow. Links other personal assets included a small chest filled with all the little treasures of sweet, undying childhood that a Kokiri boy could hope to collect, a whicker basket (usually full of sweet Kokiri apples), and some basic cleaning supplies (rags, a bucket, and a broom) which rarel y saw the light of day unless Saria had decided that she wouldn't be visiting anymore until someone cleaned that place up (even though someone usually ended up being Saria). This was of course quite a responsibility for a young Kokirish boy, having a treehouse, especially seeing as he had lived the prior years of his life with his friend, Saria. Saria had tought him everything, and he was ready for the competition. As the other Kokiri's watched, Link, and the other Kokiri who were still growing, would take the test.  
  
As the festivle outside roared, Link sat in his house on his little half-log bed with Saria, getting ready for everything. "Okay!" Link said, strapping his deku staff to his back. He was ready for the competition. First would be the test of wisdom, where Link would have to outwit an older Kokiri, then would come the maze, where link would have to use his dexterity, and superior speed to overcome obastacles, and then the dueling competition, where Link would face of of the older Kokiri's in a sparring match with his deku staff. The test were meant to prepare a Kokiri child for all the dangers he or she would face later in life, in the lost woods and incase outsiders ever came to harm the sacred wood.  
  
"Hee hee... you remind me of Mido when he took the test." Saria giggled, watching Link.  
  
"Hey!" Link glared at her. "I'm not Mido."  
  
"I know... you're much cuter!" Saria smiled, laughing at Link, who made himself look angry as he could.  
  
"Cute? Stoppit! I'm tough! Tough, and ready to pass these tests!" Link insisted, placing his fists on his hips. "I'm gonna show them. I don't need a fairy to do anything!"  
  
"Of course you don't, you'd have one if you needed one. You'll do great on your own." Saria said, hugging Link. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Uh..." Link put his arms around Saria. She had been acting weird lately. She would always get all touchy around him. He understood though, he thought. One of the girls had told him once that it was only natural for friends as close as Saria and he to hug a lot and junk... cause of a bond between them or something. Saria pulled away from link, looking at him lovingly. The fairy boy smiled. "You okay, Saria?"  
  
"I'm just happy." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm very happy."  
  
"Why are you crying if you're happy?" Link asked, wiping the tear rolling down Saria's face. "Don't cry. It's the festivle day!"  
  
"I know." She said, smiling wider. "You had better get out there, they are starting soon."  
  
"Okay!" Link jumped up, and ran for the door. "Woo-hoo!"  
  
"Link, wait!" Saria said, running up to him. "Link, don't you... don't you think you oughta kiss me? For good luck?"  
  
"Kiss you? Like on the lips?? Ewwww..." Link said, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"LINK!" Saria said. "Just for luck. It's not so gross! Not like you've done it before."  
  
"Well... I guess, if it will help my luck." Link said. Saria leanedin close to him, pressing her lips on his. They were warm nd wet, and she closed her eyes as she did it. Link was a little scared, but Saria seemed happy, and her lips did feel nice, so he just let it go. After a few moments, their lips broke apart, and saria leaned away. She was crying still, but she looked incredibly happy, her face almost a contadiction of itself in her mix of joy and tears. "Good luck, Link. That wasn't so bad, was it?" She sniffled, wiping her eyes. She wasn't bawling, but the little beads of liquid dripping down her cheeks were apparent.  
  
"Nope! Okay! I'm off, see you Saria, wish me luck..." Link scurried out the door, leaving his friend there.  
  
"Maybe we could..." Link was gone before she could finish. "Maybe we could do it again sometime." Saria sighed to herself, and followed Link out of the treehouse.  
  
Outside, Link slid down his ladder that led up to his front door. The entie Kokiri forest was a wonder in itself, lush, and green... the small enclosure of land the Kokiri themselves called home was a little valley of sorts cut into the land, a safe haven that provided shelter from just about everyehere else in the world. The real secret to the Kokiri forest was that you couldn't find it unless you had either been there before, or someone who had been there before was with you. This made it extremely unlikely to see any outsiders, because only the Kokiri themselves had ever been to the forest, and no Kokiri would ever dare venture far enough away from the forest to lead someone there. However, some speculate that the force field around the Kokiri forest that deters outsiders (simply by making it impossible for them to locate the entrance) can be broken by a person with a very strong will.  
  
The meadow in the center of the little Kokiri village was decorated with flowers and banners. Tents were set up where some children were selling things like Deku sticks, and food and such to the other kids. In the center of it all, on a stage made from deku wood, the other four kids taking the trials were. Link ran to join them. Kevi and Mija, Mindy and Maxine, Roman and Kelcy, Bruce and Devi, and lastly, Link all alone, without his fairy, cause he didn't have one.  
  
"Finally, you're here! Where have you been?" Kevi asked, the fairy Mija circling his head.  
  
"Yeah, we were about to start without you!" Mindy added.  
  
"I was with Saria. She was giving me some last minute tips." Link explained. "And some luck."  
  
"Well, I hope you're ready for all this!" Roman added, sneering at Link. All the Kokiri kids pretty well wore the same outfit, a green tunic and brown Kokiri boots. Roman was a little tougher looking than the others, and his thick brown hair coupled with his cap kept his eyes hidden.  
  
Mindy was a beautiful Kokiri girl with blonde hair, and a sweet smile. Her fairy, Maxine, was known as a beauty among fairys as well.  
  
Bruce was a quiet one, he didn't really say much to anybody. He was a tough kid, but not big and tank-like, like Roman. Devi, his girl fairy, was about the exact opposite of him, and about the only thing that could understand him. Devi seemed to know what Bruce was thinking even when he hadn't said anything, or changed the look of his expressionless face.  
  
Lastly, Kevi, the other contestant, was an opinionative boy. Once more, it seemed his fairy was the perfect counter, a more reserved being. Mija was able to restrain Kevi before his opinions got him beaten up... usually.  
  
It was a motley lot competing that year.  
  
"Late, Link?" Mido hissed huffily from a podium near the end of the stage. Link smiled at Mido, who sneered scornfully back. "It's not funny... if I were a judge this year, I would have deducted points."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Mido!" Saria's voice entered the convorsation, as the green haired girl trotted across the stage, and over to Link. "You forgot this!" Saria slipped a note into Link's palm, and winked at him. Link looked down at the note in his hand, a bit confused. Saria then turned, and leapt from the stage, scattering off somewhere in the audiance. Link opened the note. It read:  
  
Dear Link,  
  
Good luck, once again! I hope you not only pass, but win! Hey, if and when you DO win, well... then come over to my place tonight and we could celebrate or something. Okay? Sounds good? YAY! Well, I'll see you then! You had better make me proud.  
  
Your friend, Saria.  
  
Link closed the note, and smiled. Celebration? Maybe Saria was making a cake or something? That'd be great. Suddenly, Link's attention was caught by Mido, who began to clear his throat loudly.  
  
"Attention, fellow Kokiri! Attention!" Mido yelled. The crowd of Kokiri children began to settle down, and Mido smiled to himself for his superior authority. "I, Mido, do declare this the 13th annual Kokirish Day of Becomming!" The crowd clapped and cheered for a moment before Mido hushed them again. "This year, these five of our young Kokiri will go through the Trials of Adulthood! During this ceremony, as you all do know, these Kokiri children will become full-fledged Kokiri!" More cheering. "Yes, a very exciting time! Now, with no further to say, let the games begin!"  
  
The crowd whooped and hollared. Another Kokiri boy stepped up on stage, and called for silence. "First will be the test of wisdom." The boy said, "Each of these Kokiri taking the trial will have to use their own cunning to outwit an older Kokiri. The test will be a race of wisdom. To pass, each Kokiri must outwit the older Kokir assigned to them by being the first done with the Three Tasks of Wisdom, the puzzle, the riddle, and the test of knowlege. The WINNER of the round will be the Kokiri who manages to do this the fastest, but remember... you do not have to win to pass the test. First will be Mindy and Maxine, and they are up against Bruno and Rex!"  
  
Bruno, a stalkish Kokiri, and his fairy, Rex, both stepped onto the stage. Mindy had most definitely gotten off easy, as Bruno wasn't the smartest Kokiri out there. He HAD passed the test once though. "Good luck, Mindy."  
  
"Thank you, Bruno. Good luck to you." Mindy said, winking. Bruno blushed, and the beautiful Kokiri girl giggled.  
  
"Allright!" Called Mido, from the podeum, "Here it is, the puzzle for this year!" A skinny Kokiri boy pulled a cart out from behind a large curtain near one of the treehouses, having a lot of trouble making it go. On the other end of the cart, another skinny Kokiri was pushing, but it didn't look like he was getting much done. The cart had a white sheet over it, but whatever was in it was almost as tall as the treehouses. The two little Kokiri finally managed to bring the puzzle up onto the stage, and then Mido whisked the sheet off. The crowd cheered. Under the sheet, there was a large wooden thing, with two squares of stone cut and molded into it. Below the squares were two baskets, and in the baskets were peices of puzzles. Mido called for silence once more. "Okay, okay! Settle down! Yes, this years puzzle, and each one of these Kokiri must figure it out within a set limit of time... EVEN BRUNO... or they will have to wait to next your to ear, (or reclaim) their titles as adults. Okay? Good! Now, let's start the timer.  
  
The two Kokiri rushed up to the puzzle and began. Mindy had already fit two peaces in, and Bruno was still fumbling through the box of parts. Link looked on at the puzzle... it wasn't SO hard. IT could be MUCH more difficult... right? He hoped so. Saria and him had put together a couple puzzles of their own to help Link study. He was sure he could do it.  
  
Link kept seeing Maxine rush to Mindy's ear, and whisper in it. How he wished he had a fairy sometimes... things were a lot easier for those kids and their fairys already, without Mido picking on him for being different. Saria had always said that poor Link was stronger without a fairy. That he didn't need one, and that's why the Deku Tree hadn't given him one. Link would get on just fine, fairy or no! That's what Saria said.  
  
Link had to admit, with all the faith Saria had for him, it sure was hard not to have faith in himself. It was like she was his guardian angel. She was the first thing he remembered, every time he had ever tried to think back. It was all Saria... and then there was Mido. Mido was 'Boss' of the forest. He SAYS the Deku Tree appointed him leader, but Link had always doubted that. Why would the wise, old Deku Tree ever appoint a little snot like that as Leader of the Kokiri? t didn't make sense to Link at all...  
  
Link watched as Mindy finished. Bruno was catching up, having fitted several pieces in place. Mindy danced around for joy, Maxine circling her head. Link only hoped his partner was as slow as Bruno. That'd make it a whole lot harder to lose. As Bruno finished (mere seconds before time was up) Mido stepped back up to the podeum, and announced that Mindy had passed the first part of the test. They then moved on to the riddle.  
  
It had been an hour already, and it STILL wasn't Link's turn. Everyone had gone except Roman, who was finishing the last part of the first test, so Link was next. Finally, as Roman finished with impeccable time, Link gulped and stepped forward. "And lastly... Link." Mido said, less than enthusiatically. The cheers were out of courtesy, for all Link knew, but he was certain that he could hear Saria cheering the loudest. She would mean it, too. Link smiled. He was ready.  
  
"Link will be going against... Myself and my fairy Dabu!" Mido announced. "I'm ready when you are, Link, let's start the timer!"  
  
Link was taken aback by this. He was paired with Mido? Ooooh, how much more drive to win did he need. Link rushed forward to the puzzle. Mido had already started, and was trying to force a peice into place. Link lookd down and studied the little stone pieces. Blue, green... what was this puzzle depicting? Something blue and green... and red! There was red. With teeth? Ah! Understanding dawned on Link, and he quickly began to piece the puzzle together, overaking Mido's two piece lead in seconds. With minutes to spare, Link finished. It was a large mosaic of a Deku Baba, the large, carnuverous plants that took up a home in the forest. Mido groaned, and worked on to finish his own puzzle, which came out as a picture of the Deku Tree.  
  
"On to the next part of the test..." Mido groaned, walking across the stage. A Kokiri boy sat there on a little wooden chair. He was one of the Kokiri forest's reputable "Know-it-all Brothers" twin genuises in... EVERYTHING. Link so many of the Kokiri children, though, they had given themselves this title. The boy cleared his throat and leaned forward.  
  
"Okay," said the Know-it-all Brother in the chair, "The beginning of eternityThe end of time and space  
  
The beginning of every end, And the end of every place. -- what is it?"  
  
"That doesn't even make sense!" Mido shouted.  
  
"You have 12 minutes." The Kokiri boy responded, smiling keenly. Mido cursed under his breath. Meanwhile, Link was lost in thought.  
  
The beginning of eternity. The end of time and space. The beginning of every end, and the end of every place. Hmm... what could that be? Eternity... time... space... end place... Link was thinking hard. He ran the words through his mind over and over. The beginning of eternity? The end of time and space? Beginning of every end... the end of every place... "GOT IT!!" Link shouted.  
  
"Don't say it aloud!" The boy in the chair said. "You'd give him the answer. Whisper it to me."  
  
"Aw, he can't possibly have it right! This is a tough one..." Mido whined, tapping his foot and thinking. "Is it a meteor or something?"  
  
"NO! And please, don't answer aloud. Now, Link, what is your answer?" Link leaned in close to the boys ear to whisper his answer. The Know-it-all Brother nodded, and turned to Link, a wide smile on his face. "Yes, that's right! You can go wait for Mido to finish. Amazing time!" Link smiled wide, and trotted off the stage. Saria approached him, smiling with glee. "You got it? Wow! What was the answer?"  
  
"It was the letter e." Link responded. "Hehehe... cool, huh?"  
  
"Oh, wow... wonder if Mido will figure that out." Suddenly, there was a buzz of light by Links head, and it rushed away towards the stage. Dabu the fairy.  
  
"Grr... that Mido! He's cheating." Link growled, as the fairy landed near Mido's ear. Mido sprung up, suddenly, and shouted the answer.  
  
"Oh, yes... it's the letter 'e', that's right! I knew that, I just didn't want to make it TOO hard on Link. Yeh." Mido said. The Know-it-all brother chuckled, and said,  
  
"Okay, Mido, now we can moe on to the test of Knowlege. Come back up here, Link."  
  
"Okay!" Link said, walking back up on stage.  
  
"Now," The Know-it-all brother said, clearing his throat. "This question will be harder than any riddle, so get ready. Here it goes. (you have all the time you need to answer) -- Once every 100 years, in this forest, the spirits of Hyrule culminate and come before the altarr in the Sacred Forest Meadow n the Lost Woods to celebrate the new centennial anniversary of the creation of the land. During this time, the sky arounf the forest darkens, and beautiful moonlight illuminates the fairy mists floating through the lost woods. It is said to be the most romantic tome of the year, and people from all over Hyrule come into the Lost Woods on this special occasion, for just a little while, and celebrate. Hoever, no one knows when the next centennial aniversary of the Triforce is, because the records were lost. Why were all the centennial records lost?"  
  
"Wow! That's WAY to hard. Give us a new one!" Mido whined, not sure exactly how to answer. Link was thinking silently again, next to Mido.  
  
"I think I know." Link stated, stepping up to the Know-it-all brother. "Saria once told me that the records of the Triforce were kept in six temples around the world, and one in the sacred realm. However, around 8 years ago, Hyrule was laid seige by forces of evil, and the records were lost. No one knows exactltly how close we ARE to the next centennial now. Is that right? Is it?"  
  
"That's correct!" The Know-it-all Brother announced, congratulating Link. "You've answered right, and passed the test of knowlege."  
  
"What about Mido?"  
  
"Grr... what about me? Huh? I knew that, you just didn't give me a chance to think of it before you blurted out ananswer!" Mido yelled, stepping back to the podium. "Let's move on to the next trial."  
  
"Hey, Mido... wouldn't that mean that you lose your title as a man - since you didn't answer?" The Know-it-all Brother asked, meekly. Mido groaned.  
  
"I'm the boss, so I say it doesn't count. Got it?" Mido spat. "If it weren't for me, this festivle wouldn't even happen."  
  
"Saria and the others planned it all! You just sat and watched, and crunched on Deku-cherries." A kid called from the audiance.  
  
"Silence!" Mido yelled, his face glowing red. "Listen, we're moving on now! As you all know, there is a maze in the Lost Woods, which we only go to for special occasions like this one. For this next test, each Kokiri must travel through the maze and make it to the exit. The faster each Kokiri manages to exit the maze, the more points that Kokiri will be awarded. Now, let's all move to the forest maze!"  
  
The kids all headed up the hill behind Mido's treehouse, to the big, hollow log that led into the Lost Woods. Not so far into the woods, there was a secret little thicket, where no one ever went unless something particularly interesting (like the festivle) were occuring. In this thicket was a large stone maze, inscribed with ancient runes, and ridden with clever traps and snares. Nothing deadly, but a great little training ground.  
  
Link was feeling confident as he and the other Kokiri children neared the maze. He was ready, he'd be the first one out. It seemed like he had prepared super-well. All was going smooth. "Hey, Link." Link turned as he heard Mindy's voice. She was running to catch up with him. He stopped for a moment, and let her catch up so she could walk next to him. "I just wanted to wish you good luck in the maze. It'll be a tough time, what without a fairy an all."  
  
"I can manage fine, fairy or no." Link said, sounding a bit indignant. "That's what Saria says, and she knows."  
  
"Well, yes... I know you can." Mindy said. "I know, you do a whole lot of things without a fairy, and I couldn't even imagine getting up each day without Maxine. It's just, there are a lot of elements in this Maze that are designed specifically for use of your fairy. Traps and what not."  
  
"Are there?" Link asked, suddenly feeling his confidence drop.  
  
"Yes, lots." Mindy said, counting on her finger, "Snare traps, Deku Baba's, levers, pressure plates, and..."  
  
"Okay, I get the point!" Link snapped. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're just making me nervous... he he..."  
  
"It's okay. I'm pretty nervous too... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Mindy said, placing her arm on Link's shoulder.  
  
"Yeh, that's fine. Good luck yourself, Mindy... Maxine." Link trodded on with the rest of the Kokiri to the Maze.  
  
Upon reaching the great maze, the crowd gathered up in the ancient stone stands made by whatever race had created the maze. Down on the ground on another wooden stage, Mido and the contestants stood. Mido called for silence once more, and then bellowed over the crowd in his best bellowing voice. "Everybody, listen up! Listen up! Hey! Okay! Now, this, as you ALL should know, is the Kokiri maze. The entrance is far on the other side of the feild, out contestants will be going there shortly. The exit is right here!" Mido turned to point to a large, gaping portal in the side of the wall. Inside, Link saw stone walls, overgrown with vines. From the stands, it would have been easy to see over the wall, and down on the whole maze, but from this angle, Link couldn't make out much useful from anything. "Now, let's get the contestants to the entrance so we can begin!" Mido yelled. One of the small, skinny Kokiri who had brought out the puzzle before scampered up.  
  
"Come, follow me. Entrance this way!" He said, sounding more cheerful than your average guy. This struck link as odd, he couldn't have possible handled being one of Mido's lackeys with such glee. The boy took the five of them to the entrance to the maze on the other side of the field from the stands. "Okay, now, line up in a nice even line facing the entrance, and get ready." They did so, each of the five Kokiri standing side to side, and poised to enter the maze. "Ready? Set. GO!"  
  
Link darted forward into the maze along with the others. There were two options presented immediately, right, or left? Link chose the right, and began running. He soon founf he was accompannied by Roman, who hulked along silently beside him. They reached another fork, and both stopped. "I guess this is where we split up. Right or left?" Link asked.  
  
"I'll go left." Roman said, simply, and he and his fairy darted down the left passage. Link continued right. It wasn't long until Link came to a considerablysized hole in the floor, which he leapt with ease. Not so hard! Link came round a corner, and his eyes met a large boulder, rolling towards him with some force. Link grimaced. No where to run! He cold go back over the hole, but then the passage would be blocked, and Link would have to backtrack. He'd be too far behind. Link drew his staff from his back, and gripped it tight. The boulder was closing in.  
  
"What's he doing?" Mido asked, gazing on from the stands at the large rock nearing Link. "He'll be squashed."  
  
"Just wait!" Saria said, and no sooner had the word come from her mouth than did Link charge forward at the oncoming mass of spheric rock. Three feet in front of the quickly paced stone ball, Link shoved his staff into the ground, and launched himself upward, catapulting him over the boulder, and onto the other side of the hallwa. The rock hit the corner of the hall, and lodged itself there. Link latched his staff onto his back once more, and continued on through the maze. "I tought him that one!" Saria bragged.  
  
"I wonder how the others are fairing..." Link said to himself, continuing onward. IT wasn't long before he came to another large gap cut in the floor, this one far too long to jump. On the other side, Link saw a pressure plate raised up a little ways from the stone floor. It was a fairy switch... darn. Link stood in thought, not sure what to do.  
  
"HA! See? He can't do it, he doesn't have a fairy!" Mido laughed, pointing down on Link, who was still pondering how to handle the hinderance of the large hole gaping in the ground.  
  
"Oh no..." Saria said, looking on. There was no way Link could jump it, and he couldn't double back. What could be done?  
  
Link suddenly had an idea. He took a few steps back from the gap, and stood near the righ hand wall. Pressing off the wall, Link charged to the left side, and jumped up over the abyss in the floor, hitting the left wall hard with his boot, and kicking of of it. Link kicked from wall to wal across the gap, landing gracefully on the other side. "Ha! Fairy my boot."  
  
"Woo-hoo, yeah! GO LINK!" Saria cheered from the stands. Mido folded his arms across his chest, and let out a loud 'hmmph'.  
  
Link continued on his path, soon coming to a long hallway with a pool of water in the middle. The pool was dotted with tiny stepping stones that led across. Testing, Link placed a foot on one. Seemed solid. He tapped it with his foot... nothing. He stomped on it... no changes. Link stepped out onto the stone, fonding little room for both his feet. He slipped and his leg hit the water. Gasping, Link recoiled, and fell back onto the stone before the pool. The water was like ice, cold to the touch. Link stood back up, and dashed from one foot to another across the small stepping stones until he reached the opposite shore of the pool. Link ran down the rest of the hall, coming round another corner. When he rounded the next turn, he came to face a large Deku Baba plant, snarling and snapping at none other that Mindy and Maxine. Link scaned the hall, and saw Mindy's Deku Staff lying to close to the large creature for comfort. Link dre his own staff, and ran forward, clubbing the Deku Baba on its purple forehead.  
  
"Link!" Mindy gasped, surprised to see her fellow contestant. Link smiled, and continued to punish the rogue plant. Eventually, the snapping plant subsided, and slumped to the stone floor, clearing the way down the hall. Link reached under it, and grabbed Mindy's staff, tossing it to her.  
  
"Be more careful, next time!" Link said, before sprinting off to keep a lead over Mindy. Mindy stood, dazed, and began to follow on down the path.  
  
Link kept moving. The maze was not so big, and he could estimate he was nearing the exit. Link came around one final corner, to find himself staring down a super-long hall. He cold see light filtering in from an arched portal in the center of the right hand wall of the hallway. Before Link, on the other side of the hall, was Kevi, who sneered, and sprinted forth. Link's legs sent him flying forward too, catapulting down the hallway. Link and Kevi both skidded, trying to round the corner out the door at the same time, and collided with one another, landing side by side on the stone floor. Just as both boys were about to get up off the ground, a pair of long, slender legs stepped over them and out the mazes exit.  
  
"First out, it's MINDY and MAXINE!!!" Mido shouted, rushing down to the stage. Kevi looked on, bewildered, but Link managed to scramble out the doorway to come in second. Kevi, finally snapping out of it, rushed out in third, and Roman and Bruce followed suit shortly after. What an event!  
  
"Allright, FINAL TEST!" Shouted Mido. They were back in the center of the Kokiri realm once more, standing there in on the large Deku Stage laid out in the meadow. The warm summer breeze was ruffling Links messy blond hair, and causing his cap to flail around more loke a wind sock than a hat of any kind. "This last test is the test of strength! Each Kokiri competing will have to duel the champion Kokiri fighter, none other than myself, of course, and last for at least three minutes. Each minute they last after three will award them 10 more points. The winner is whoever can gain the most points by going to longest over three minutes. Of course, to really win, you'd have to beat me! And I haven't been beaten in ages! So, without further to do... who wants to go first?"  
  
Mido stepped out to the center of the stage, and hos two skinny little Kokiri lackeys removed the podium from its place, and then rushed up to present Mido with his Deku Staff. "Each match will last until one of the players gives up, understood? Good."  
  
First, Roman stepped forward, drawing his Deku Staff. The timer started, and Mido rushed up to Roman, who immediately attacked. The smaller Kokiri dodged, and parried Roman's vicious assaults with the staff with more grace than Link knew Mido had in him. Roman slashed low with his staff, and Mido easily backflipped over it. They didn't call him the champion Kokiri fighter for nothing. Definitely not a title Mido gave himself, like his many other names.  
  
Roman brought his staff down over Mido's head, but the smaller Kokiri boy rolled out of the way. This dodging and rolling went on for moments, until finally Mido heard the three minute buzzer tell him it was now fair to use everything he had. With a swift, simple motion, Mido tripped Roman to the ground, where he lay flat on his hulking back. Mido kicked the fallen Kokiri's staff away, and laughed. "My game!"  
  
"Rrrr..." Roman stood up, and nodded. He looked happy just to have completed the test. Who could REALLY expect to beat Mido, though?  
  
The other children took there turns, taking Mido on one at a time, and all falling not long after three minutes. Link stood near the sidelines, twirling his staff, and readying his mind. He had to try hard, because if he didn't want to dissapoint Saria, he'd have to do his best. Link finally heard his name being called by one of Mido's skinny Kokiri lackeys, and jumped up and trotted over to the stage.  
  
"I'm ready!" Link said, standing in the middle of the stage, his little Deku staff poised between his sweaty palms, and his hat fluttering around haphazardly behind him. Mido snickered, and drew his own staff from the strap on his back.  
  
"You so sure, no-fairy?" Mido sneered, eyeing Link up and down. He wasn't going to go easy on this non-Kokiri! Oh, no way, he would give this match all he had from the get go, not like with the other four kids. Ah, at last Mido would have his chance to teach this fairy-less punk some respect.  
  
DING! A bell rang, indicating the timer had been started, and Link immediately took a defensive position. Mid swept forward and struck with his staff, but Link parried easily, and stepped to Mido's left, counterattacking with his own staff from the Side. Before Link's blow could meet its target, Mido had swiveled around and put his own guard in front. There was a loud 'THWACK' as the two peices of Deku Wood smacked together.  
  
Link recoiled, taking two large steps back, and regaining the same defensive stance as before. Mido hopped up and attacked again, this time low. Link blocked easily once more, and Mido swept the staff back the other direction, aiming for Link's head. Link ducked, and Mido spun the staff, swepping down Low once more. With a marvellous show of agility, Link flipped backwards, over Mido's strike, and landed about a foot away on his feet. Mido stood, awestruck, for just a moment, before lunging forward to continue his assault.  
  
Link sidestepped as Mido jabbed his staff out, trying to knock Link down. Link swung to Mido's vulnerable left side and the Kokiri boy cought the staff in his hands, pulling Link down on the ground. With all the force he could muster, Mido pryed the long wooden shaft from Link's weakening grasp, and backpeddled a bit.  
  
Link pushed himself up from the floor of the stage, weaponless, and looked across the small wooden arena at Mido, who now held both staffs in a readied position in either hand. Link scowled, and Mido chuckled. "Had enough, no-fairy? This isn't over until you give up, you know!"  
  
"Not on your life!" Link said, standing ready. "I don't need a stick to beat you!"  
  
"Beat me? You make me laugh, you know that?" Mido said, sweeping forward once more. Mido spun with both weapons, making a vicious little whirlwind of bludgeoning wood. Link flipped backward once more, and regained his stance. Mido attacked once more with one of the staffs, but Link dodged to the right. Mido raised his other arm, and brought his second staff right below Link, tripping him to the ground. "Give up!"  
  
"NO!" Link yelled, and Mido raised both staffs high into the air, ready to bring them down on Link. Finally, Link saw his openning. As the two staffs came down, Link came up, catchin the weapons in his palms. Pulling downwardly on the two staffs, Link brought his knee up to meet Mido's gut, and pushed off of him, yanking both staffs out of the Kokiri leaders hands. Mido toppled backwards over himself. "HA!"  
  
"What?" Mido yelled, standing back up. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Oh no? It was when YOU had both! So, give up?" Link said, smiling widly. Mido was fuming, the rage glowing hotly in his eyes.  
  
"Not a chance!" Yelled the Kokiri boy. Link began advancing on him with both staffs, a look of triumph in his crystal blue eyes. Mido shook with fear, and uttered, "Okay! Okay, I give! I give!"  
  
"Link did it!" One kid yelled from the crowd of onlookers, and pretty soon the entire meadow was buzzing with voices and applause. Mido stood, crossing his arms huffily, and snatching his own staff from Link's grasp. Link winked at Mido, which only angered him further.  
  
"Silence!" Mido called over the crowd. The unruly bunch of Kokiri's stopped in their tracks, turning their attentions to Mido, who grimaced and swallowed loudly before finally managing to speak, "And the winner is... Link." Another cheer erupted from the wily crowd. As dissapointed as Mido was at his defeat, rules were rules, and Link had won. The Kokiri leader hobbled over to the other side of the stage and grabbed the wooden trophy that had so long adorned his own shelves, and shakily handed it to Link, who held it high over his capped head.  
  
Link, quite contrary to his oponent, was about as happy as one could be. HE had done it. HE had won against Mido, the former champion! What a day! Link could only imagine how happy Saria must have been. She had, after all, tought him most of those tricks that got him where he was. Links canned the crowd, but Saria was no where to be found.  
  
Link wanted to go look for his green haired friend, but before he even had a chance to speak, a wave of Kokiri kids overtook him, gathering around him and pummeling him with questions. Link was dragged by his very tunic off into the center of the meadow where a large celebration ensued in his honor. Quite a day indeed.  
  
-End Segment- 


End file.
